The Best Way to Describe my Life
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Leah reminisces about her life as though she is a petal from a flower and her love for Jacob.    there will be a few more chapters added. descriptive.


**Disclaimer: hiya, I unfortunately do not own any of the characters involved in this story, I know I wished I did. But still! **

**So, I have decided I might do a few little chapters to this, but I wouldn't expect them to come quickly, I channelling all my energy into the JaredxKim story; I will fight til the end for you. This was written when I felt depressed before I found out, my school had shut down for bad snow sometime in January, so thanks. I will do my best to write a few chapters to add to this, but if you could bear with me then I would be so grateful! **

**Thank you, Leah. Xxx O, and if you left a wee review, then you would be encouraging me to write quicker! Seriously, you should see how many chapters the JaredxKim story has because of reviews! Thank you. Xxx Please Enjoy. **

Leah Clearwater.

The petal fell from the flower. The leave fell from the tree. The Leah fell from the human society. There is no other way to explain the feeling of rejection; I had no other choice to being what I am right this moment. I sit up and watch with my wolf eyes, the petal floating delicately to the dark, dirty forest floor where nothing so beautiful should ever have to neither face nor feel. Of course, nature felt the pull to punishing this petal by forcing a pain and neglected feeling towards it. My life is a petal was probably the perfect way to describe a cast off such as myself. My only way to be freed from something so effusiveness and bolshie and to be put back into the world of normality was either to stop phasing and grow old with my mother or to die and stay nineteen but without my father. I had the worst options out of all the pack. Of course, I am the only female wolf - that also had the worst part. I had to no option but to fall to the dark, dirty forest floor where all the other unlucky petals fell. I had one reason to stay as I was and that was the thrill of the ride down to the floor, I could run as fast as I wanted, I could defend myself easily and be able to heal in little time causing me no pain. I could imagine myself floating in midst air as I fell to the ground. I could imagine the thrill and enjoyment I would get out of it. However, the horrible truth was that it could all happen too quickly and the way I was going to let it last was by going higher into the more penetrable place on this earth and that was out of the paws of Sam Uley. I had fallen before from that stage, but I managed to stop mid way and regain the balance on the other plant; Jacob Black.

He steadied me, by helping me get through the pain and trauma that I had faced. Now that he had left, leaving his own stem under the command of the other, we had to make a choice since we were floating down and quickly. The three other petals decided to rejoin to the original stem whereas I fell to the bottom, wanting nothing to do with such a horrid stem. I fell and decided to go solo. Reform my own plant. It never happened, I was now the wolf listening to my pack mates thoughts and the surroundings of the all too familiar forest.

I watched my smaller wolves fly around me, I listened to their pads hitting the ground with little effort and encouragement. I watched as my Alpha cubs dotted around happily. I watched as the flower heads of Jacob and Leah sprouted from two lone petals into a beautiful flurry of happiness expressed in colour. I watched as our children happily maundered around us. Jacob and I. Jacob confessed he loved me the night I ran to the cliffs in search of release. He caught me at the edge of the cliff. He grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around so I was inches away from his face; he had sheen of sweat on his face after running for me. He was breathing lightly on my face, I had closed my eyes, as I indulged in his sweet breath. We never spoke, as my eyes were closed, I felt pressure on my lips; I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing with his eyes closed, so close to me, it took me a couple of seconds to realise it was him that was putting pressure on my lips, and the fact that I enjoyed it made me realise that not only was he the boy from my childhood but he was the boy from my childhood crushes; he was my prince charming. However, it only took me seven years and hanging at the edge of a cliff to figure out that. I forgot everything about where I was and only focused on the boy that I was kissing. I closed my eyes as I raised my hands into his raven black hair; it was down to his neck so I played with the curls at the bottom, I felt his hand coming up to my cheek and cupping it while the other pulled me closer by the waist. We broke from each other for air. He looked into my eyes and said the three wonderful words that I was looking to hear;

"I love you!"

He pulled me into a tight hug, and we stood like this for hours. It felt perfect being with him. I let the wonderful smell of him; soak into my nostrils as I pressed my nose against his chest. From then on, we were inseparable. One thing led to another; he proposed, I accepted. We moved into our own home after the wedding, found out I was pregnant and lead us to now. My life is exactly what I wanted!

And I love it!

**Ok, hello again. I know that was actually shorter than I had hoped so I will try to write quicker for you all. Thank you for reading and for leaving a review. Hope to hear from you soon. **

**God Bless You, **

**Leah xxx**


End file.
